The Anubis Games
by HeartfeliaDragneel
Summary: Based on the Awesome Hunger Games. I own nothing! Just read! T for reasons like violence.
1. The Tributes

I own nothing, characters belong to Nickelodeon and Hunger Games plot/story idea and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I only own my OCs and the what I made up in the story :) ( also if your a fan of my stories like House of Makeups and Breakups I have writers block with them feel uninspired! )

The Anubis Games

Chapter 1

The tributes

I slowly woke up, it was today. The day that everyone dreaded here in District 12, the day no one would mention like Voldermort. The day that should be dreaded but everyone looked forward to - It was the day of the reaping. I didn't want to get up, but slowly I did carefully not to wake up my Grandma and my little brother Harry. I carefully checked on my Grandma and gave her the herbs - she was getting weaker everyday. And I couldn't afford the best medicines, all I had was my Mothers book of hints and tricks for helping people, as she was a "Nurse", they called her in here in District 12. My Mother was originally from District 11 but her parents died so she got sent to the community home here. Where I will be sent to someday…

I checked in on Harry, my younger brother he looked like a angel in sleep, 8 years old he was. The age I was, when he was born. He wanted to be a doctor and help all the people in the Seam. He made Grandma better loads of times because he developed Mum and Dads knack of treatments. Grandma was probably the oldest in District 12 and she was treated with loads of respect. Everyone knew her and they called her Gran to. Sometimes if they could spare it they would give Gran or Harry a bit of food or money, which would help us for a couple of days as we lived cheaply.

I made Grandma and Harry some noodle soup, as we had noodles in the house a donation from my Fathers old boss. Then I speed down to the cafe, to work on my job. Sometimes I was aloud to take things nobody wanted or things that were out of date for a couple of days. I opened the door, the regular smell of bacon and eggs hit me straight away and my stomach growled. Greasy Sae Jnr was cooking breakfast and a little soup for the mayor, her great great great Grandmother used to cook soup for the legends Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They were local legends and Greasy Sae was proud of that, even though they're revolution stopped after Katniss was murdered in the night and soon after President Snows cousin President Rufus took over and he created the realm called Anubis, where he put a life source into the Cup of Ankh. So he could stay alive forever according to the legend.

I walked into my usual spot, and start chopping up the tomatoes quickly, my Gran always says my cooking skills are impeccable so thats how I got my job in the cafe, so I quickly got on with a dozen orders. Finally! He came my cooking partner Nico Hawthorne. His family generated back for generations, his ancestor was Gale Hawrthorne and he was ashamed of being related to the person who murdered the Guardian Angel of the District 12, Primrose Everdeen. Lots of legends and myths have been composed starring her, she looked so sweet and innocent a it like the female version of Harry and Nico was ashamed of his family. He quickly got down into work and helped me preparing the soups and burgers and chips for everyone in the ceremony. Another one of the employees came in Fabian, he was in charge of the desserts he was 16 years old, a year older than me. He was mysterious and he kept himself to himself but I could never forget him and he will never forget what I did to him to..

" Welcome to 121st Hunger Games but the 10th Anubis Games," Trudy Trinket smiled. How I loathed her! Acting so sickly sweet the stupid Anubian women didn't realise two of us will die! What her son or daughter joined the games, how would she feel then?

I had 31 slips, one because I had to and two pieces of tesserae (grains and oils) for my age, which can actually help my Grandma and Harry for a whole year if they trade down the Hob. So I am prepared for the worse to happen. A rule change had been ordered last year to lower the age down to 7 and that shocked me and other members of the districts but we couldn't do anything about it. So I have been preparing and trying to save Harry, and me and Nico agreed to help each other if the worse happened as Nico had two sisters Rose and Lily to provide for as his family was in the same accident as mine three years ago, so we have saved and scrimped me and Nico and we are going to buy a couple of goats and sheep this weekend because we have a deal with the Sheep Man. So if one of us is gone the other buys the sheep and moves there family into there home. And start up a business - so I knew Harry and Gran were secure but it didn't half scare me all the same.

I looked around everyone had a bowl of soup, because Greasy Sae had money from Anubis to provide everyone with some food during the celebration. They loved mine and Nicos special and sometimes they paid us to come make it for them. So me and Nico had a mini catering business and the peace keepers asked to make us food for parties but as I looked around they were barely touched mine included everyone nervous. Apart from Trudy Trinket. She kept going on about the history of the Hunger Games and the legends and the Capitol blah blah. Then she announced a change a TOP secret that knew about, a bombshell.

" As a Anubian representative I will happily inform you, you are no longer the last district, President Rufus has agreed that District 13 should join the games and the Capitols children will join with you. Making 30 tributes!" She smiled happily.

The crowd gave a silent clap, we knew something was being planned in District 13 because President Rufus had been in talks with the rebels but we did not expect this. The Capitols/ Anubians children, this scared me even more they will be part of the Careers group, I was sure of it. They might get some advantages as well and I am going to feel sorry for the people who get picked here. The last person who won was Victor from this district. And somehow he ended up killing nobody he just cut off supplies and kept himself to himself. He didn't talk to anyone but he did fight but he only knocked them out which slowly killed people but he never put a dagger in someones heart or anything. That was the most exciting game according to my Gran. Nowadays you will find Victor alone with no family either getting high or drunk. He just wanted to forget and he had tried to commit suicide a couple of times..

Victor came on the stage absolutely delirious with a vodka bottle in his hands. He started to insult President Rufus and then he fell over and knocked unconscious and rolled off the stage. Great! Who ever has this person for a mentor is going to die, no wonder nobody has won the Hunger or Anubis Games for 25 years from here. Trudy smiled and carried on.

" That was a good source of entertainment Victor but please lets pick a boy tribute. And may the odds be ever in your favour everyone," Trudy grinned while I held my breath. " Can Harry Martin, please step forward."

NO! I screamed " I volunteer! He's my brother please he's only 8 years old please let me volunteer ," I Begged and pleaded while I looked at Nico holding my brother unwilling to let him go. My Grandma started crying. While Greasy Sae covered her and lots of our friends covering her, so the Anubians won't slaughter her.

Trudy Trinket looked at Harry, analysing him - he has Golden hair and blue eyes. A angel who was crying. " I would like to enter you but sorry Harry has to go," Trudy Trinket frowned. The crowds started throwing fruit at her they didn't care if the Capitol and the Anubians will kill them but then we heard gunshots from the authorities. Everyone loved Harry in the Seam, he was their angel, their doctor.

" I'll enter!" The crowd turned around and had the shock of their lives, the voice belonged to no one other than Fabian. I was reeling.

"Please step up then," Trudy looked at the boy, " Come up then sweetie." Her black hair was covered in tomato juice while her top was covered in watermelon and other citrus fruits. She was slightly scared.

Fabian walked up on to the dirty stage and sat in a clean seat.

" Ok time for the girl tribute," Trudy spanned the bowl and I still was in danger along with Rose and Lily who I kept a hold of as Nico was still holding Harry. " Nina Martin looks like you will get your chance after all," Trudy was surprised. While the crowd looked at me, I was going to leave my home District 12, Greasy Saes cafe, Rose, Lily, Nico, Gran and Harry. Who was crying into Nicos shoulder. Fate has a lot of tricks.

" So these are our tributes Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter," Trudy held both of our hands but instead of clapping and cheering, they held three fingers to their lips and blew a kiss. A District 12 symbol that hasn't been done since Katniss Everdeens and Peeta Mellarks time.

And thats how I was in the hunger games.

The Tribute List:

District 1: Seth Goodman (13) and Athena Lady (17)

District 2: Jerome Clarke (16) and Anastasia Lacey (18)

District 3: Chris Mead (12) and Lucy Donna (15)

District 4: Frollo Phoebus (18) and Shimmer Belle (16)

District 5: Flynn Rider (17) and Joy Mercer (14)

District 6: Jim Hawkins (16) and Kitty Wink ( 16)

District 7: Alfred Lewis (16) and Tina Lane (11)

District 8: Zach March (9) and Mara Jaffary (17)

District 9: Maurice Dixon ( 16) and Tanya Lisa Lee ( 13)

District 10: Harold Taylor (13) and Kayley Lional (15)

District 11: Mick Campbell (18) and Olivia Lily (12)

District 12: Fabian Rutter (16) and Nina Martin (15)

District 13: Nathan Black (17) and Patricia Williamson (14)

Capitol/ Anubian: Casper Snow ( 11) and Amber Millington (15)

So Review! Reviews are inspirational! What do you of think of making Victor a bit like Haymitch and Trudy like Effie etc?


	2. Letting Go and Saying Hello

Managed to get another chapter in, point out if there is many mistakes. LOL XD I really should get a beta reader but I guess I'm to lazy lol. If anyone is interested to help PM me but here it goes. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Own nothing in this unfortunately.

The Anubis Games

Chapter 2: Letting Go and Saying Hello

I felt queasy, and I wanted to go somewhere cry but I knew this wasn't possible at the time. Peacekeepers came to get us, so we can say our goodbyes. It was weird peacekeepers were circling me, so I felt really claustrophobic but I walked swiftly and composed myself. I was at the Justice Building, I got led into a room that was absolutely magnificent, it had royal blue walls, thick pearly grey carpets that had a gloss to them and a velvet green carpet. How the other half live eh? This room was absolutely beautiful.

" Here is a visitor," A peace keeper came in and Greasy Sae came in behind him.

" What am I going to do? Nico's soup partner is gone and this means my special has gone down the pan," Greasy Sae moaned and groaned. Trust Greasy just to think about the cafe xD…

" Thanks Greasy, I am probably going to die and all you think about is the kitchen!' I laughed at this whole awkward situation.

" Yeah I am sorry, you also took my desert chef," she said " Come here Nina, you have a real shot of winning, in my opinion look at your knife skills you can chop a onion and 10 seconds and you don't cry you have guts and you know how it feels to go hungary and you looked out for old Gran, just be yourself," Greasy gave me a encouraging smile.

Greasy gave me a lot to think about she was right, I did have some sort of skill. I might not be a hunter like Katniss Everdeen was but I remember the boy with bread Peeta Mellark he just used what he had, his icing skills so he could camouflage himself and he survived because Katniss knew it. I just need to find a good ally another Nico.. Don't mention his name.. I felt really upset now but I will see him soon.

" Nina another visitor," Peacekeeper came through the door, where Lily and Rose were standing.

" Hey who's my favourite ten year olds, come here" They ran to me and swamped me with a hug, they started bubbling.

" Nina we don't want you to go, we want you to stay," Lily started sobbing onto my brown dress.

" Well its no good being silly, it might be the last time I'll ever see you, so please be happy. Flowers promise me two things," I said to them.

" Anything Nina," They said.

" Look after Harry and Gran for me, make sure you move in with them you can both have my room and I have prepared a room for Nico. Second thing: BE HAPPY! For me please? Nico will need you as he is going to be the head of the Hawthorne/ Martin family," I laughed

" Yes Nina, we promise, love you Nina, stay safe and beat them up!" Lily and Rose chorused

Lily and Rose, my flowers. I am definitely not going down without a fight. I will practise practise practise everything that I get taught. Lily and Rose, I want to watch them grow up. When Nico was 12 he had to take care of them and pay the bills and find a job for them, I was 11 and I needed to do the same. Me and Nico had to grow up fast and years later we are a real partnership he is like family I will go as far to say he is my brother and Lily and Rose are my sisters. The Hawthorne Martin family.

" Its Nico," The Peacekeeper said and Nico came straight through the door.

We looked at each and I knew this was going to be hard. His green eyes, were very misty.

" Nina I have something to say and I wish I said it now or it will be to late…I think I'm in love with you Nina…"

WHAT! A moment ago I was saying we were siblings? This can't be happening.. Nico is HAWT! He can't like me everyone loves Nico at school, he has the Hawthorne charm like everyone says when we look at Gale.

" Nico we can't can we focus on my family please? Save it till I get back?"

" What if you don't come back?" Nico said

" Nico I don't love you but I love you like a brother," I said giving him a hug.

" I know, I am just scared of not seeing you again." He said

" You will see me but even if I am dead out there, look after Harry he's my angel. You will see me in him. Look after my Gran as well, I have prepared you, Lily and Rose rooms so you can share the house instead of sitting in that grubby flat." I said

" I promise on my life that I will look after Harry and Gran," And he gave me a massive bear hug. " Remember about the sheep and goats, go buy them off Sheepman and start the business and keep going with the soup, try teaching it to Lily and Rose also Harry and Gran. Try selling the tesserae at the hob."

" Nina I know what to do, we have scrimped and saved for this." Nico said " Just fight for the Hawthorne Martin family." Nico said and the peace keeper ushered him out the door so Gran and Harry came in.

" Nines," Harry and Gran said.

I ran up to them crying my eyes out, I never wanted to leave them. I wanted to stay Hawthorn Martin forever. I just kept holding on to them because I knew the peacekeepers will be back in a matter of minutes. We didn't say anything, just held each other and frozen. Harry was quietly sobbing but we had to finally let go.

" Don't worry Harry, Nico will look after you."

" Nines I will treat you for when you come back," He said sounding so determined that I was going to get back.

" Yes we'll be together very soon," Gran said looking at me right in the eyes.

" I love you," I whispered to them.

" We love you to." And the peace keeper ushered them away.

The tears were streaming down my face at this point, I couldn't stop it. I am going to look like a weakling but I just let them fall down my face and I cried into the pillows on the velvet cushions. I heard someone come into the room, and I looked up it was Fabian. What was he doing in here? Why did he volunteer for Harry? And why did he do that thing years ago..

" We have to go and see Trudy and Victor now," He mumbled

"How bad am I?" I was getting defensive…

" Do you want the truth?" He said but there was a mirror I was a panda ,a red tomato panda.

" Wheres a bathroom?" I asked

" Oppisite this room!" He said.

I sprinted opposite the corridor, the bathroom was gold and they had dolphins for tap. If this was District 12s Justice Building, what would Anubis AND the Capital be like? The streets made of gold or platinum? I wonder maybe they have jewel encrusted raindrops? Jewel encrusted clouds? They are sick people, I bet it was Rufus who killed Katniss! What did you just say Nina? Well think say? I looked up at the wall there lied a portrait of President Snow. This was sick, everyone knew he was bad but we pretended to think he was good. Out of fear! I turned around and walked of the toilet, Fabian was there.

" So…." I said

" So…" He said, this was awkward! " We have to go down stairs,"

" Okay," And the boy took me downstairs so we could start travelling. Trudy was all fired up and ready to go. Victor had Jack Daniels in his hand. Absoutley mortal.

" Hello," I said

And this was how I started my awkward train Journey.

Readers I have a question:

Out of Uncle Ade and Mr Sweet who should be Caesar Flickman and Claudis? And should Jason be Cinna xD Up to you!


	3. Getting Ready

Frankie: Thank You for the reviews and Star really sorry but Thank You for the review and support you have given me! This one is dedicated to you :)

Amber: She owns nothing ;)

Frankie: D:

The Anubis Games

Chapter 3: Getting Ready

I spent the whole ride, watching Victor get drunk, does he not stop to breathe when he is drinking? I had no one to talk to Fabian was just sucking up to Trudy so I sat brooding in a corner wondering what everyone is doing. I felt really ill, so I asked for a glass of water hoping it would settle my stomach. I felt positively green, but I kept my eyes closed, imagining I was at home with Gran and Harry. C.O.M.P.O.S.U.R.E. I can do this. I smacked a great big smile on my face and walked over to where Trudy and Fabian were sitting.

' So Trudy how many years have you been doing the Hunger Games," I asked like I was interested

" Well I was in the PR area until I got bumped up to presenting, so I say 8 years sweetie," Trudy smiled and she started going on about her life story which I would admit was intreresting.

" Doing all that work in PR and having experience like that, can you spare me in any advise for the interview," then Fabian smiled and I did.

" Its up to your mentor for that," Trudy looked at Victor, and raised her eyebrows. " Well actually here is some advise, just be relatable and be honest with your answers don't try and be something your not."

" Thank You Trudy," She isn't as bad as I thought..

I walked outside of the little living room in that carriage and I got to the end of the train as I watched while we were passing through streets upon streets. It was absolutely breathtaking the countryside and the lushness of the grass and I haven't seen so many flowers in my life. _A place President Rufus has not conquered or destroyed…yet! _I heard the door open a pair of chocolate eyes look at me. I swiftly turned back to the countryside. I couldn't fare him, I couldn't face the questions. I felt to weak for that and it felt like I was Harrys age not wanting to know if Santa Claus isn't real or not because its fun the way it is. I couldn't let go of what Fabian did for me two ago.

Lets just say it was a dark and stormy night..cliche I know but it was true and I just turned 13, Fabian was 14 then and he was a stronger builder and taller than he was now. I made the stupid mistake of carrying some food right at the awful part of the Seam. Lets just say gang violence hasn't died out yet. Well I was coming back from the cafe carrying some day old food which look relatively fresh and I was going to make it for Grans and Harrys tea, Nico had to leave early because Lily was in a accident that day. So he couldn't have walked back. I decided to brave it because I thought it would be fine but I didn't realise how late I was. A man came at me with a knife and his friends were there egging him on. I walked faster but it didn't work with the amount of food boxes I had in my hands. They pushed me to the floor and at the point, I was certain they were going to…or die.

Like a knight in shining armour, Fabian came out of nowhere and he pushed the one to the floor but then Fabian got stabbed in the leg. At that point, I screamed and that was the first time I screamed in my whole entire life and I guess thats why I am good with a knife so I don't have to fear it. Some peace keepers must have heard me because they came in packs and then the men were arrested, they received a lot of public beatings and whippings. I think they are locked up somewhere last I heard… But the point was that was that night Fabian Rutter saved my life but I didn't even say Thank You. He had to use crutches for 4 months and I must be a ungrateful so and so. And there again he has saved Harrys life and I didn't say Thank You.

" Nina can I talk to you," Fabian asked

I held my breath..


End file.
